Pequeñas historias de una supervida
by kmy-litha16
Summary: bueno este es mi fic de las PPGZ, seran pequeños caps de 1 o 2 pags, como pequeñas aventuras narradas por las PPG y los RRB, lo se pesimo Summary xD disfrutenlo El diario de Butch, 2da parte lista
1. El diario de Boomer part 1

Hola! Este es un nuevo fic, pero no dejare abandonado el otro, ya que serán distintas historias, no una en específico, hace tiempo que quería hacer historias de las PPGZ, bueno el primer cap se llama: (todos los títulos serán igual pero con diferentes nombres y según el nombre, es el quien lo narra)

--

El diario de Boomer

--

Hoy era un día muy tranquilo para mí, hacia lo de siempre, destruir algunas dulcerías y tiendas de comida rápida. Mi carita con ojitos azules hipnotizan a cualquiera, a veces me llegan a dar pena de lo inocentes que son, sabiendo que soy un RRBZ se creen mi cara de "soy buenito" o "te juro que voy a cambiar", ¡jajaja! No puedo evitar reírme al recordar cuando salía corriendo con las cosas que robo, pero no faltaban las entrometidas que llegaban a arruinarlo todo, incluso puedo escuchar la vos de Bombom diciendo

-¡alto ahí RondyRuff boys! ¡Deténganse o…-blablabla, es que es muy aburrido escucharla, no se por que pero me recuerda a Brick, y mucho, y como olvidar a la marimacho de Bellota

-¡ríndanse si no quieren que les pateemos el trasero idiotas!-si no fuera mujer, juraría que es el hermano gemelo de Butch, son muy iguales, excepto por que Butch tiene una chasquilla gigantesca que le tapa todo un ojo y una colita y Bellota tiene el pelo alborotado, como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa que duraba 5 min. Bajando, ¡jajaja!, y por ultimo, esta la santurrona de Burbuja, siempre tan linda y tierna, tratando de resolver las cosas hablando, como si se pudiera, ¡jajajaja!

-chicos dejen de hacer maldades por favor-es increíble lo lindamente…digo tontamente inocente que puede ser, a veces me dan ganas de defenderla cuando las personas la usan… ¡que estoy diciendo maldición!, bueno en esos lindos días de robo, todo iba bien robando la comida y jugando a las carreras destruyendo todo lo que había en el paso

-¡corran corran hay vienen las Súpertontas!-grito Brick

-¡oye! No somos las supertontas somos las Powerpuff girls!-gritaba Bombom

-¡a que no nos alcanzas tontitas!-dije yo, era divertido ver la cara de enojo de Bellota, pero Burbuja siempre tenia más cara de preocupación que de enojo

-oigan chicos dejen de hacer tantos problemas, alguien podría salir lastimado!-gritaba Burbuja. Pobre, tan santa y tan inocente, es lo que me pasa ami con los tontos de mis hermanos, pero yo puedo ser un poco mas despierto que ella, después de todo, es una chica y además una Powerpuff girls, ¡jajajaja!

-¡oye Bellota, te ves muy bien con falda!-grito Butch riéndose, ese tonto, nunca debió decir eso, si no fuera por que grito "eso" ahora no estaría…

-¡¡BUTCH, VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANZE!!-grito Bellota echando fuego por los ojos, de verdad daba miedo verla. Butch se arrepintió de decir eso, ni Brick y yo y las PPGZ pudimos detener a Bellota, y daba miedo acercarse a ella. Butch y Bellota estaban en una persecución muy cómica, era obvio quien iba ganando, después de todo, no podemos volar, ¡seria genial poder volar! Las hermanas restantes, Brick y yo, no podíamos dejar de reírnos de lo que pasaba, ellos se alejaron y le perdimos la pista, ni ganas teníamos de ir a seguirlos y detenerlos, estábamos muy felices viendo esta divertida persecución

-¡jajaja!... Bueno mucha diversión por hoy, vámonos Boomer, ¡adiós superbellas!-grito Brick mientras salía corriendo, no se por que les dice así, pero eso hace sonrojar mucho a Bombom

-¡no nos digas así! ¡Súperguapos!-grito a la defensiva Bombom, obvio que Brick se puso todo rojo, le estaba jugando su misma broma y estaba surgiendo efecto y paro en seco, la verdad no entiendo en que sentido se ofenden diciéndose eso

-¡Adiós Boomer!-me dijo Burbuja sonriéndome felizmente, yo me sonroje un poco, ¿y por que? Solo me dijo "adiós Boomer" y nada más

-¡Adios Burbujita!-grite mirando hacia atrás, ella también se sonrojó, al menos no era el único en ese estado, también estaban así Brick, Bombom y Burbuja, y de Butch y Bellota… pobre Butch, ¡jajaja! Ahora mismo el pobrecito debe estar con un ojo morado, un chichón en la cabeza y la camisa rasgada ¡jajaja!

-eeeehh… ¡Boomer vámonos!-dijo Brick y nos fuimos corriendo, horriblemente rojos, ellas también se fueron y cuando llegamos a la casa de nuestra "madre"

-¡Chicos adivinen que!-dijo nuestra "mama" corriendo a abrazarnos, a lo que nosotros nos corrimos, y se cayo ¡jajaja!

-cálmate Mono-dijo Brick

-¿te mueres? ¡Que buena noticia!-dije yo a lo que Brick y yo nos reímos sin parar, Mojo se levanto algo enojado

-¡¡no niños idiotas!!...*ejem* los inscribí en la escuela-dijo mas feliz de que nos fuéramos a que vallamos a prender

-¡¡que dijiste Mono feo!!-gritamos los traes a lo que Mojo se cayo del asombro

Brick y yo estábamos a punto de dejar inconciente a nuestra querida madre

-¡no-no me maten por favor! ¡Es por su bien!...además van a estar sus amigas, las PPG, así puedes buscar la oportunidad perfecta ¡¡para poder derrotarlas!! ¡Buajajajajaja!-se río maniáticamente Mojo

Brick y yo nos acordamos de *ejem* esa "situación" de hoy y nos sonrojamos un poco, pero gracias a el grandioso dios, y creo que voy a empezar a rezar, Butch llegó antes de que Mojo nos topara con preguntas por nuestro "enrojecimiento"

--

Bueno eso es un comienzo, mas pronto de lo que creen volveré con el siguiente cap, bye! Review plis ^^


	2. El diario de Boomer part 2

Hola, aquí esta la parte 2 de el cap 1 de mi fic, disfrútenlo ^^

* * *

El diario de Boomer, parte 2

--

Cuando Butch llegó, llego como yo había predicho, con un ojo morado un chichón en la cabeza y la camisa rasgada, más de lo que yo creí

-¡Butch! ¡Socio que te paso!-dijo Brick tratando de no reírse

-creo… que este no es mi día- respondió Butch con una cara muy cómica y tambaleándose

-y se pone peor…-dije yo, seguro a Butch no le va a gustar la noticia, pero Brick le tapa la boca

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?, cuéntenmelo-dijo Butch diciendo lo último con una cara seria, como si fuera a reventar con el primer idiota que se le cruzase o arruinase más su día

-eh…nada…jeje… como crees-dijo nerviosamente Brick

-_no seas tonto Brick, Butch se va a desquitar con el mono estúpido, no con nosotros, dile_-dije yo, y Brick no tardo ni un segundo en decir…

-nuestra "mama" nos inscribió en el colegio-dijo Brick

-que…-dijo Butch con un tic en el ojo

-y en el curso de las PPGZ-dije yo echándole mas leña al fuego

-que….mojo…gggrrrr… ¡espera que te alcance mono apestoso!-grito Butch mientras le Salía fuego verde alrededor de el, algo tan terrorífico como cuando a Bellota le dicen

-¡¡ahhh!! ¡Mamaaa!- gritaba Mojo mientras salía corriendo de Butch, quien estaba con una furia mega siega, Brick y yo dábamos a Butch por muerto, ¡jajaja!

-¡Quédate quieto mono entupido! ¡¡Cuando te alcance vas a conocer el dolor!!-Butch estaba hecha una bestia, hasta que Brick interrumpió

-¡Vamos Butch!, no es tan malo, piensa, si vamos al colegio podremos hacerle la vida imposible a las PPGZ, recuerda que en bromas ¡somos los mejores! ¡Además venden dulces!-con lo ultimo, todos nos caímos de espaldas

-¡¡¡como es posible que te importen los dulces!!!-grito Butch haciendo que todo se estremeciera intuyendo a Brick

-tra-tranquilo, es mas importante la parte de molestar a las PPGZ, recuerda lo que te hizo Bellota, ahora podrás vengarte, no sabes as cosas que…-Brick no pudo terminar por que Butch ya estaba en la puerta

-¿y que esperamos? ¡Andando!-dijo Butch y todos caímos de espaldas, de verdad, Butch es muy cambiante (para no decir bipolar)

-si mejor ya váyanse, la escuela parte en… 5 min-dijo Mojo con mucha tranquilidad, cualquiera diría que estaba disfrutando nuestra desgracia

-¡¡¡10 min!!!-gritamos los tres

-¡vamos a llegar tarde!- dijo Brick

-¡no si nos damos prisa!-dije yo

-claro como tu eres el mas rápido… ¡bueno ya vámonos!-dije Butch, pero cuando estábamos listos para irnos

-¡chicos esperen!-dijo Mojo, haciendo que nos cayéramos…mono idiota

-¡¡¡QUE QUIERES!!!-gritamos los tres haciendo que Mojo se cayera del susto

-po-por que me preocupo por ustedes _(si claro) _los inscribí con otros nombres para que no pierdan su secreto de supervillanos-dijo mojo con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

-hasta que piensas-dijo Brick

-ya era hora-dije yo

-¿y como nos llamamos ahora?-pregunto indiferente Butch

-Brick se llama: Masaru, Boomer se llama: Makoto y Butch: Kojiro-dijo el mono con un poco de susto a que no nos gustara los nombres

-no esta mal-dijo indiferente Brick

-no me quejo-dije yo sin darle importancia

-mejor eso a que nos llamaras mojito-dijo Butch y todos nos tiramos al piso riéndonos de forma muy cómica

-chicos 7 min.-dijo Mojo para hacernos sufrir de nuevo

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-gritamos, nos paramos de un salto, y nos fuimos técnicamente volando, aunque no podemos

-¡Adiós chicos!-dijo Mojo, yo volteé y me di cuenta de que Mojo daba saltos de felicidad, mono desagradecido de tener a chicos tan adorables como nosotros…si como no ¡jajajaja!

Unos segundos de llegar a la escuela, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos usando las ropas de los Rowdyruff boys

-¡no podemos mostrarnos así!-dijo Butch preocupado

-¡ahora que aremos-dije yo exaltado!-

-nos quedan 5 min.-… ¡vamos a comprar (robar) ropa!-

-¡no podemos comprar (robar) ropa! ¡Así llamaríamos la atención, vendrían las PPGZ! Y…llegarían tarde a clases… jejeje-dijo y río Butch muy maléficamente

Los tres asentimos y fuimos a la mejor tienda de ropa de chicos de saltadilla, que estaba, para nuestra suerte, a 1 cuadra de donde estábamos, cuando llegamos, rompimos el vidrio, todos corrían asustados y robamos lo mejor y…todo lo demás, hasta que llegaron las supertontas, cuando llegaron, Bombón miraba a todos los chicos con cara de enamorada y lanzando corazones por todos lados, que penoso

-Hay chicas miren a ese chico y ese otro es muy guapo, y que tal ese de hay, el de allá me esta mirando y ese…-blablabla ¡acaso no sabe que tenemos 4 min. Para llegar a el colegio!, Brick veía eso y no estaba muy contento que digamos, de hecho, cada vez que Bombón señalaba a un chico, se ponía mas enojado, hasta que

-¡¡OYE!! ¡¡DEJA DE VER A ESOS CHICOS Y PRESTENOS ATENCION!!-estalló al final Brick, moviendo sus brazos y pies de una forma muy cómica

-¿ah? ¡A si claro! ¡Ríndanse o…-Bombón no pudo terminar ya que vio que nosotros traíamos ropa en las manos

-¿oigan chicos para que es esa ropa?-pregunta Bombom

-¡que buen gusto tienen!-dijo Burbuja, haciendo que los tres nos sonrojáramos un poco

-si, si claro, como no, como, no-decía Bellota sin darle importancia, pero cuando las chicas nos vieron, nosotros ya no estábamos hay, estábamos afuera y gritamos

-¡¡CHICAS VAN TARDE PARA EL COLEGIO!!-nos reímos y nos metimos en un callejón para vestirnos e irnos muy rápido a la cárcel/escuela

-¡¡¡AHH!!! ¡EL COLEGIO!-gritaron las chicas y se fueron volando

Cuando salimos e íbamos corriendo a el colegio

- ¡jajaja! ¡Conseguimos la venganza!-dijo Butch

-si, además esta ropa que compramos (robamos) ¡esta genial!-dije yo

-nos queda 1 min. Para llegar ¡démonos prisa!-dijo Brick y llegamos al colegio

Las PPGZ aun no llegaban y a nosotros nos dijeron que, como éramos nuevos, teníamos que esperar afuera hasta que todos llegaran para presentarnos, nosotros quedamos con la boca abierta ¡entupidas niñas! ¡Llegaron antes igual!

-emmm… ¿Masaru cierto?-salio la profesora y le preguntó a… Masaru

-emm… si… ese soy yo…_creo…-_

-lo siento niño, no puedes entrar con gorra al colegio-dijo la profesora cosa que hizo que los ojos de Masaru se convirtieran en dos puntitos con la boca abierta

-¡¡no puedo sacare mi gorra!! ¡¡Es lo más preciado para mí!!-dijo Masaru casi llorando cómicamente

-¡jajajajaja!-nos reímos cruelmente nosotros

-UD, señor Kojiro, no puede usar esa chasquilla que le tapa todo el ojo, tiene dos opciones tomarse TODO el pelo o soltárselo-dijo la profesora y Butch quedo igual que Brick, ahora era mi turno

-señor Makoto, usted tiene que cortarce el pelo-dijo la profesora, definitivamente lo mío fue lo peor

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!-grite yo accediendo que todo tiemble y le puse mi carita de ángel a la profesora

-profesora…*snif* yo no quiero cortarme el pelo, ¿no hay otra solución?-dije y…listo problema resuelto, eso creí yo

-o valla… esta bien, tiene que hacerse una colita detrás de su pelo de adelante-quede como mis hermanos, y antes de poner mi "linda carita" de nuevo ella se fue a la sala y dijo

-5 min. Para que se arreglen el pelo- y entró

-valla, no hay opción-dijo Butch tristemente

-me voy a ver espantoso-dije yo tristemente

-¡y que hay de mi!, ¡solo ustedes conocen el "secreto" detrás de mi gorra!-dijo Brick preocupado

-tranquilo, con esta ropa y los "peinados" que vamos a llevar, nadie se va a dar cuenta que somos…ellos-dije yo, mis hermanos asintieron y nos fuimos al baño a "arreglarnos".Cuando estábamos listos…bien…el "gran secreto" de Brick era que, cuando se sacaba la gorra, caía de ella un LARGO cabello anaranjado, como el de Bombón, pero un poquito mas corto, no se de que se queja, si no le gusta ¿Por qué no se lo corta? Quien entiende a mi hermanito y bien… tuvo que hacérselo una cola ¡se veía genial! No se por que aun se esta quejando. Butch decidió amarrarse todo el pelo, pero le salían chasquillas, yo y Brick le preguntamos por que pero, no quiso responder, y se puso todo rojo… ¿Qué le abra pasado? El también se veía súper pero el regia maldiciendo todo lo que veía o pensaba (nos incluimos).Y yo… como me tenia que hacer una "colita" decidí escondérmela detrás de el pelo de adelante, era todo o nada, y yo tampoco me veía mal, creo que soy el único que no me quejaba (Kmy: imagínenselos como el doushinji de Bleedman y si no la han visto, busquen la imagen en…Google supongo yo ¿no?). Cuando estábamos enfrente de la sala, sumamente nerviosos la Profesora nos llamó y entramos

-Chicos saluden a sus nuevos compañeros, ellos se llaman Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro Jojo-¿¡Jojo?! ¡Ese mono estúpido nos puso su apellido! ¡Ahora todo van a saber nuestros...

-¡hola!-dijeron todos, creo que estos tontos no se dieron cuenta de quieres somos, varias chicas nos miraban con una cara de (babosas) enamoradas, eso me ponía algo nervioso, a mis hermanos también, Bombón estaba en ese grupo, no dejaba de mirar a Masaru/Brick cosa que izo que Masaru/Brick se sonrojara, pero también eso lo puso contento…es muy raro, Bellota miraba a Kojiro/Butch con muchas sospechas, las cara de tontos no las olvida seguro, ¡jajaja! Pero Kojiro/Butch no le dio importancia, y Burbuja me miraba extrañada y eso me izo ponerme nerviosísimo…*suspiro* este va a ser un muy laaargo año.

* * *

Bueno, ese es la primer mi historia de mi fic estuvo largo este cap ¿no? Bueno espero que les halla gustado, ¡bye! ^^


	3. El diario de Bellota

Hola! ^^ Aquí esta mi siguiente mini historia el capitulo se llama El diario de Bellota, disfrútenlo ^^

* * *

El diario de Bellota:

--

mmm… ese chico yo lo e visto antes ¿pero donde? Estoy seguro que esa cara de tonto no se me olvida ¡pero que me importa! Mientras no lo sienten a mi lado…todo bien para mi, no quiero a un idiota a mi lado, seguro que es de esos que solo les gusta fastidiar y molestar, se le ve en los ojos

-Bueno chicos, espero que reciban bien a sus nuevos compañeros, mmm…Masaru, siéntate con…-yo oía (Kmy: por que Momoko estaba atrás de ella) como Momoko susurraba _"que se siente conmigo, que se siente conmigo, que se siente conmigo…" _patético, pero para su "buena suerte"…

-Momoko Akatsumi- y la tonta de Momoko mando EL grito de…

-¡SI!- felicidad…*suspiro* todos la quedaron mirando, pero no les importo mucho, Momoko se enamorada de cualquier chico "lindo" que llegara a esta clase… o escuela. El chico nuevo, Este… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡a si! Masaru, Masaru se enrojeció un poco al ver la reacción de Bombón, si Brick viera esto ahora, seguro explotaría de celos, es tan OVIO que le gusta Bombón…hay que ser muy (tonto) inocente para no darse cuenta (Miyako y Boomer) que a el le gusta Bombón, Bombón no Momoko, ya que supongo yo que Brick no sabe quien es Momoko… ¿o si? ¡Auch! Me confundí con mis propias palabras, por eso preferí el deporte y no elegí nada que tenga que ver con ciencias o esas cosas raras y aburridas, pero eso no significa que soy tonta claro, para el deporte también que tener cerebro.

-disculpe maestra ¿quien es Momoko?-pregunto confundido Maseru, perdón Masaru ¡no me acostumbro a ese nombre!, Bombón se cayo hacia atrás ¿¡como no se dio cuenta que era la chica que mando el grito de felicidad al cielo era con la que se sentaría?! Este si es tonto, nunca tanto como Boomer, pero le hace competencia, ¡jajajaja!

-Es esa chica que tiene pelo anaranjado, por favor Momoko Akatsumi, levántate para que tu compañero sepa donde sentarse-dijo la maestra, Momoko se levanto llorando cómicamente (TT-TT).Cuando Momoko se levantó Masaru la miro extrañado

-¡pero si ella no se llama Momoko, ella se llama Bom…-no alcanzo a terminar, ya que Momoko fue y le tapo la boca, este idiota casi revela la identidad de Momoko/Bombón y se le volvieron los ojos en puntitos al ver que no lo dejaron terminar, y a Bombón le caía una gotita de la cabeza

-¡ja! Que compañero TAN simpático, pero ahora la profesora tiene que asignarle los puestos a tus hermanos así que ¡ya siéntate!- dijo Momoko entre dientes, casi arrastrándolo por la cola que tenia hacia el puesto, todos los otros miraban esto con una gotita en la cabeza

-_¡oye tu por que..._pero no termino por que Bombón lo miro con una cara asesina, que a…eh…Masaru? Si Masaru, le diera miedo

-Makoto, tu siéntate con Miyako- Miyako estaba mirando a…Makoto creo, con algo de curiosidad, como si le recordara a alguien o algo así, y este chico em… Makoto si eso, se puso como nervioso y luego se fue a sentar al lado de Miyako, ya que todavía tenía esa cara de intriga. Estos chicos son muy familiares…mmm…. ¡espera!

-Kojiro, tu siéntate con Kaoru ¿sabes quien es?-

-si ese nombre me es "familiar"-¡claro! ¡Como no me di cuenta! ¡Ese idiota es…

-hola, como estas-que cínico, es OVIO que es Butch, ¡jajajajajaja!, claro, no me había dado cuenta, así que no es TAN obvio, ya lo dije antes, LAS CARAS DE LOS IDIOTAS NO SE ME OLVIDAN…em… ¡ya se!...lo voy a molestar un ratito…jejeje…me voy a hacer la Miyako, digo la tonta

-hola, ¿Cómo estas?-ash, me apesta hacerme la tierna, mejor voy a hacer solo yo

-bien, bien, ¿no te conozco de algún lado?-¡pero se esta delatando solo! Que imbécil, pero debo reconocer que, para ser un IDIOTA…no se ve tan mal… ¡rayos! ¡Demasiado tiempo con la femenina y enamoradiza de Momoko!, ¡pero yo no me estoy enamorando!, solo se me pega lo femenina, maldición y mil veces maldición y…

-oye… ¡oye! ¡OOOYEEE!-¡¡AAAAHH!! ¡¡Me asustó!! , claro, me quedo pensando y…

-¡¡Bellot... digo Kaoru… ¡¿estas!?-¡este idiota casi revela mi secreto! ¡Yo lo mato ahora!

-señor Kojiro, guarde silencio por favor-dijo la profesora-deje de mirar tanto a su compañera, ¿acaso se enamoro de su compañera?-¡¡QUE!! Ante ese comentario me quede… ¡plop!

-¡¡¡NO ES SIERTO!!!-gritamos los dos juntos, horriblemente rojos. Los otros chicos y chicas se pusieron a reír como enfermos, pero el "club de fans" de Butch se reía, con envidia ¡¡¡jajaja!!! ¡Para que aprendan!... ¿pero que aprendan que? Ash, mejor dejo de pensar tanto

-¡señor Kojiro!, ¡señorita Kaoru! ¡A la oficina del director ahora!-nos dijo la señorita Keane, ¡genial! ¡Llevaba 1na semana sin que me llevaran a inspectoría!, y este tonto me tenia que (censurado) la vida

-pero, pero, pero-dijo…el

-nada de peros, ¡vallan inmediatamente!-y salimos del salón, ya me imagino las caras de mis amigas, que humillación… ¡pero es hora de mi venganza! ¡buajajaja!

-Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt- empecé a cantar medio bajo, pero no tanto como para que no me escuchara, si la idea era esa ¿no?

-¿Qué cantas?- me pregunto algo nervioso, mi plan funcionaba, me hice la sorda, y seguí cantando

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand

That I don't need you in my life again…

-¡que te hablo maldición!-y entonces hice como si recién lo hubiera escuchado

-¿ah? A lo siento no te escuche-dije y di un suspiro de "enamorada"…*suspiro (de cansancio)* todo sea para lograr mi venganza

-o-oye ¿Por qué suspiras así?- jejeje

-¿mmm?, jejeje por nada- las "clases visuales" de Bombón de cómo enamorarse sirven de algo, pero solo que yo fingía, claro

-aaa ya entendí ¡te gusta alguien!-dijo esto un poco enojado, pero aparentando tomarlo como burla…que raro es

-jejeje, si creo que me descubriste-creo que se quedo en shock, supongo que no esperaba que alguien como yo tuviera novio (Kmy: y le dice a Miyako y Boomer son inocentes)

-en-¿en serio? Y… ¿por eso cantas esa canción?-jejeje ¡aquí viene lo mejor!

-si… es que esta canción la canta el…niño que me gusta- fingí sonrojarme (Kmy: ¡mentira!) y seguí cantando

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again…-ahora supongo que debe saber de quien se trata, ¡que bueno fue pasar justo al lado de la casa de Mojo cuando Butch estaba cantando en el patio! ¡jajaja!

-Emm…Emmm… ¿y se puede saber como se llama?-dijo muy nervioso, es obvio que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de el, ¡esto es lo mejor!

-si pero…te cuento por que me caíste bien, ¡no se lo cuentes a nadie!-

-cla-claro, dime como se llama-

-se llama…Butch-¡¡jajajajajaja!! La cara que puso nunca la voy a olvidar ¡tenia que haber traído mi cámara! Estaba pálido, con los ojos hechos puntitos, y paro en seco, yo seguí caminando y después de unos 5 seg. siguió caminando conmigo

-¡¿¡TE GUSTO?!?-dijo saliendo de su estado de shock

-¿Eh?-

-n-no nada, nada…*ejem* ¿te gusta el chico RRB verde? ¿El más genial? ¿El más guapo? Ese… ¿Butch?-si que es Butch, se quiere bien poco (sarcasmo obvio)

-s-si, me encanta como es, me gusta su rudeza y siempre finjo que lo odio cuando peleamos, pero no es así-

-¿¡eres una PPGZ?!-

-no te hagas si ya sabes que si, ¡casi me delatas en frente de todo el curso! ¡Igual que el idiota de tu hermano a Momoko! ¿Cómo se llamaba?…Masaru si eso- es bueno fingiendo, pero su EGO lo delata

-bueno si, me descubriste te vi una ves transformándote en un callejón-que buena escusa

En eso llegamos a la inspectoría (que lejos queda) y nos dijeron el castigo y todo eso solo tendré que limpiar el gimnasio, como tenia que ir ahora mismo, y no había nadie mirando (excepto "Kojiro") me transforme para limpiar mas rápido

-¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!- y termine antes que Kojiro/Butch pudiera tomar la esponja, creo que le ahorré arto trabajo. Con el tiempo que sobraba, le mostré a "Kojiro" la escuela, y en eso, llego la hora de salida (Kmy: si que se demoraron) todos vivíamos cerca, así que nos fuimos juntos, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos hacia caminos distintos

-bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos-dije yo, ¡ahora si que es hora de mi venganza!

-bueno…adiós-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, creo que mis amigas vieron eso…no estuvo tan mal… ¡ahh! ¡puaj! ¡puaj! ¡Trágame tierra! Y bueno, se fue con sus hermanos, que al parecer lo estaban molestando y cuando estuvo bien lejos, grité

-¡¡ADIOS BUTCH!!- y tome las manos de mis amigas para irnos corriendo. ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¡Creo que ellas aun no se habían dado cuenta! se quedaron (corriendo) en shock, mire hacia atrás mientras corría, los RRB estaban parados, tiesos, pálidos y…todo eso, mirando hacia nosotras y Butch…ja…¡jaja!...¡jajajajaja! ¡Estaba horriblemente rojo! Tome mi celular y les saque una foto, dejándolos mas perplejos aun ¡me muero por verlos mañana! ¡ESTE SERA EN MEJOR AÑO DE TODOS!

* * *

Bueno este minicap es de una sola parte, espero que les haya gustado ¡bye! ^^


	4. EL diario de Butch part 1

Hola! ^^ Aquí esta mi 4 mini cap se llama, el diario de Butch, disfrútenlo ^^

--

* * *

...

-Bo-Boomer, creo que te-tenemos que ayudar a Butch-………..

-S-si esta en estado d-de shock-………

Cuando me recuperé de mi shock emocional…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡Me engaño!! ¡¡Me engañó como si fuera un pobre imbécil!! ¡¡Cómo pude caer en esa tonta trampa!! ¡¡Tenia que haberlo supuesto!! ¡¡AAAHH!!...-y así estuve un largo rato

-creo que ya se recuperó-dijo Brick con una gotita en la cabeza

-tienes que entenderlo, fue humillado, engañado, aplastado como a un pobre insecto, usado, manipulado…-¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡LO VOY A MATAR!!

-¡¡espera a que te alcance Boomer!!-grité y me fui tras el

-¡¡Brick!! ¡¡Sálvame!!-gritaba Boomer tratando de salvarse de mi, cosa que consiguió ya que es el mas rápido

-bien…bien…me rindo…ya se me fue la ira…-dije agitadamente

-ya era hora-dijo Brick

-¿eso es todo?-me dijo Boomer en tono burlesco, cosa que me hizo enojar de nuevo

-n-no no, era una broma, una broma…jeje-dijo Boomer con una gotita en la cabeza

-chicos que vamos a hacer ahora, esas chicas saben quienes somos-dijo Brick tristemente

-bueno, empecemos por quitarnos estos horribles peinados-dije y nos quitamos estoy HORRIBLES peinados

-mucho mejor, extrañaba mi gorra-dijo Brick contento

-yo mi larga y única chasquilla-dije yo felizmente

-que exagerados son-dijo Boomer rodando los ojos

-perdone "mister universo dosmilnunca", no todos tenemos a todas las chicas detrás de uno-dije yo sarcásticamente y rodé los ojos, que obvio que el rubio ojos azules tierno tenga toda la atención, es algo así como...mmmm... ¡el Ken! Y la bebita esa (Burbuja obvio) es su Barbie Girl, ¡jajajaja!

-Butch…¡¡BUTCH!!-me grito Brick en la oreja…idiota

-¡yo no tengo a todas las chicas de la escuela tras mío!-dijo (tontamente) inocentemente…tonto, no encierren (tontamente) inocentemente ¡no!¡yo quiero decir (tontamente) inocentemente! ¡¡ahh!! *ejem* bien, así no lo van a poder encerrar, TEONTEAMEENTIE… ¡jajaja! Sabia que funcionaria

-¿a no? Hazme el favor de mirar tu celular por favor-le dije a Boomer volviendo a la realidad y lo vio:

**-251 llamadas perdidas**

**-431 mensajes de texto**

**-.684.649 peticiones de noviazgo**

**- mensajes de voz**

**-1 mensaje interesante**

-wau, creo que tienes razón-dijo Boomer rascándose la cabeza y con una gotita en…la cabeza ¿no?...emmm…no me pregunten como se que tiene una gotita en la cabeza ¿si? que ni yo lo se

-¿haber tu Brick?-dije yo

**-435 llamadas perdidas**

**-145 mensajes de texto**

**- llamadas de Himeko y otras chicas**

**-77.777.777 mensajes de voz**

**-1 llamada y 2 mensajes interesantes**

**-**bien…creo que ami también me quieren-dijo Brick con la misma actitud de Boomer…pero en rojo ¡jajaja!

-¿y tu Butch?-me pregunto Boomer… metiche… bueno yo les pregunte pero…

-haber…wuau ¡n-no puede ser! ¡¡Imposible!!-grité yo

-¡¡QUE!!-gritaron mis hermanos, la curiosidad los estaba comiendo vivos

-es... ¡es!... ¡QUE LES IMPORTA!- grite y me di vuelta, mis hermanos cayeron de espaldas ¡¡¡jajaja!!! ¡¡Que divertido es hacerlos sufrir!!

-Boomer, ya sabes que hacer-uh, oh, esto será malo…para mi

Boomer con su "carita de ángel"… que tierno… ¡no! ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo que caer en su carita tierna!...pero se ve tan adorable… ¡NO! Piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas…

-no funciona… ¡Boomer! ¡Carita de perro!-¡O NO! ¡LA CARA DE PERRO NO! ¡ME TENGO QUE TAPAR LOS…muy tarde

-por favor hermanito, ¿nos muestras tu celular?-bien… me gano *suspiro*

-bien… miren-dije con cara de "me las van a pagar par de idiotas"

**-876 llamadas perdidas**

**-654 mensajes privados**

**-.564.594 llamadas de petición de noviazgo**

**-666 llamadas de burla de Bellota**

**-2 mensajes interesantes**

**-**wuau, esa chica hasta para las llamadas es maquiavélica-dijo Brick con la gotita en…ya saben, no me hagan repetirlo ¿si?

-que humillación-dije con "la gotita"…eso es para hacerlo mas corto, me da flojera decirlo una y otra vez

-ni que lo digas-dijo Boomer, yo lo mire con mi "cara diabólica"

-emmm…emmm…creo que dejé algo en el hormo ¡adiós!-dijo Boomer y se fue corriendo

-¡pero que escusa tan tonta! ¡Nosotros no cocinamos!-le grité moviendo los brazos cómicamente

-ya déjalo Butch, lo mas probable que la cocina explote en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…- me dijo Brick y…

¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!

-*tos* *tos* te… lo dije *tos* -me dijo Brick intentando *tooooosssss* respirar

-¡¡salgamos *tos *tos de *tos* aquí!! *tos*- grité, pero...era muy tarde, la casa de Mojo explotó y los tres salimos volando y… adivinen donde caímos… ¡vamos!, yo se que ya se lo imaginan

-¿ustedes?-decía…Bellota o…Kaoru como se llame, a punto de reírse como loca

-espero que no vengan a hacer barbaridades, hoy no estoy de humor para sus tonterías-Bombón parecía…no… ESTABA molesta

-hola chicos ¿van a hacer barbaridades hoy?-¡¡AHHH!! ¡Ya no soporto a esta Barbie Girl! Igual que ya no soporto al Ken de mi hermano, ¡por su culpa estoy técnicamente…¡¡ah!! ¡A los pies de Kaoru! ¡Que bajo caí!

-vamos Butch o KO-JI-RO levántate ya, se que soy genial pero, no por eso te tienes que arrodillar-¡¡GGGRRR!! ¡NUNCA LE VOY A PERDONAR LO QUE HIZO! Y escucho un

¡Clic!-era Bellota sacándome una foto…mientras estaba técnicamente arrodillada a ella...¡¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR!!

-¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!-pensado, dicho y hecho, tome a Bellota por los pies y la arroje al piso

-¡suelta mi pie tarados! ¡O te arranco el pelo que te deje!-tenia que nombrar eso

Con eso se ganó un buen puñetazo mío en el estomago, y ella me tiro mi linda y sexy chasquilla yo le subí la falda para que me soltara ¡adoro hacer eso! ¡jajaja!, estaba rojísima, pero creo que…no debí hacer eso

-¡¡dos pueden jugar al mismo juego!!-dijo y… me…bajó los…pantalones…que vergüenza ¡no me miren!

Acto seguido, todos riéndose de mi, Bellota incluida, me subí los pantalones rápidamente, estaba rojo de rabia y…vergüenza y tome un balde de agua, ni yo se de donde lo saqué y se lo arroje a Bellota, todo su despeinado cabello se bajo (Kmy: algo así como cuando las PPGZ intentaron cambiarle el looks a Bellota y convertirla en una chica femenina, no me acuerdo para que) y se volvió algo así como…no se… ¿peinado?, ahora yo saqué mi celular y le saque una foto, ella estaba roja de rabia. Así empezó la monumental pelea de humillaciones, mientras el Ken, el mateo, la sabelotodo y la Barbie Girl, veían todo esto sentados comiendo… ¿palomitas? ¡¡De donde sacan todas esas cosas!!

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado la primera parte de este mini cap: el diario de Butch, bueno, ¡bye! ^^


	5. El diario de Butch part 2

Hola! Aquí esta la 2da parte de mi mini fic de "el diario de Butch", disfrútenlo

* * *

El diario de Butch part. 2

La pelea duro bien poco, ya que los otros tontos se reían tanto, que Kaoru y yo nos enojamos y les fuimos a pegar y la pelea se convirtió en una persecución de esas que salen en… ¡Scooby Do! ¡jajaja!.Después de mucho correr, nos cansamos, yo no quería cansarme, por que iba a tener que enfrentar las preguntas y risas de las PPGZ, sobretodo de Kaoru y eso no me gusta, aun que se ria como los ángeles…*ejem* di-digo *ejem* co-como ángeles enfermos y viejos, s-si eso…jejeje

-Butch… ¡Butch!...¡¡¡BUTCH!!!-me grita de nuevo Brick, pero ahora le pegué en el estomago, por idiota

-¡auch!... ¡Bu-Butch! Te grite por que no respondías y mirabas a Kaoru como enfermo-¡mentira! (Kmy: ¡verdad!) ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca me quedaría viendo a la verdecita de Kaoru! ¡Ay no! ¡Lo estoy haciendo ahora! ¡Tengo que mirar a otro lado!

-s-si claro, como no, ¿Qué tendría que mirarle a la tontita esa?-dije secamente, algo rojo (muy rojo)

-¡¡yo no soy tonta!! ¡Enano!-……………. (Un tic en el ojo)

-uh oh, problemas ¡todos corran!-….¿¿e-n-a-n-o??...¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!

-¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY ENANO!!!! ¡¡¡AHORA VERAS!!! ¡¡¡AHHH!!!-grité y me fui corriendo hacia Bellota, quien dio un paso atrás con "la gotita"

-¡estas loco! ¡Aléjate de mi!-dijo y salió corriendo mientras la perseguí con una furia siega

-¡MARTILLO TRANQUILIZANTE!-dijo Bellota mientras me golpeaba con su martillo, pero yo no me tranquilicé, y como ella pensaba que me había dejado noqueado, yo fingí, y cuando estuvo muy cerca…

-¡¡¡te tengo!!!-le dije y la agarre de la cintura y la tiré al suelo

-Butch ¿me vas a hacer daño?-¿¡ah!? ¡¿¡Que?!? ¡Esta no es Bellota o Kaoru como se llame!, pero yo la conozco por Bellota así que mejor la dejo así… ¿esta poniendo cara de perrito triste y sexy? ¡¡¡EL MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO!!! Y…¡¡TENGO CALOR!!

-y-yo…e… ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Bellota?-pregunte como embobado

-Butch, yo soy Bellota ¿no lo recuerdas?-¡¡Pero que diabl…

-Butch, ¿me ayudas a levantarme?-que linda es…lo admito, no lo puedo seguir ocultando… ¡pero eso no significa que me guste! Se ve tan sexy hay…en el suelo…yo, yo se que voy a caer de nuevo en su vil trampa así que, voy a aprovechar esto al máximo, jejeje

-claro que te ayudo preciosa-dije y cuando le tomé la mano, la tiré hacia me pecho y la abrasé, parece que su plan no va a funcionar

-espero que no estés enojada conmigo por lo de ayer, es que de verdad eres linda cuando te pones tu traje de las PPGZ ¿me perdonas preciosa?-yo pensé que ahora me iba a empujar hacia un lado con mucha rabia y ganas de matarme, ese era mi plan, pero…

-y tú… perdóname por haberte cortado el pelo con mi martillo (Kmy: suena raro ¿no?) pero es que estaba enojada por decirme que me veo bien con falda, odio que me digan eso…y…tu me be…-la callé con mis dedo, no quería que repitiera eso, de verdad fuñe muy embarazoso

-no lo digas, yo se lo que paso ¿me perdonas?-dije mirándola a los ojos, este juego se esta volviendo algo raro, como que de hecho…ya no es tan juego que digamos, algo me pasa, no se que es, estoy un poco sonrojado, igual que Bellota y en sus lindos ojos esmeralda hay una hermosa luz resplandeciente…valla, que poético me volví, eso es malo para mi reputación… ¡que estoy haciendo! ¡Debo soltarla antes de que vengan mis hermanos y los suyos y…

-claro que te perdono, Kojiro-dijo y… ¡me devolvió el abrazo! ¡De verdad esto dejó de ser un juego!, y… ¿y si ella me ama de verdad? ¿Qué la broma que me jugó en el colegio la verdad era verdad pero ella hacia como si fuera verdad pero de mentira? ¡AUCH! mi cabeza…últimamente estoy pensando demasiado, mejor aprovecho este momento, ya que, yo se que no se va a repetir en un largo tiempo

-gra-gracias-dije tartamudeando, definitivamente ya no era un juego vil que los dos queríamos ganar

-y-yo m-mejor me voy, no queremos que los otros nos vean y nos molesten ¿cierto?-¡¡TENIAN QUE EXISTIR LOS DEMAS!! ¡¡MEJOR QUE NO APARESCAN AHORA POR QUE YO MISMO LOS MATO!! ¡¡ Dovrebbe morire!! (Deberían morir en italiano) si, es raro que hable italiano, esa es otra historia, pero me sirve para molestar a mis hermanos ¡jajaja!

-s-si t-tienes razón, a-adiós-dije y nuestros rostros se acercaron, estuvimos a PUNTO de besarnos pero los nervios me ganaron y le di un beso en la mejilla…¡¡¡idiota!!! ¡¡¡Mil y un millón de beses idiota!!! *suspiro* bueno, tendré que separarme ¡no quiero!

-adiós-dije y la solté, y lamentablemente me fui, no piensen que no soy caballero y que por eso no la fui a dejar a su casa (Kmy: de todo el rato que pasó se izo de noche) pero ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanas? ¿Cómo iba a yo ir a dejarla si hace poco la estaba persiguiendo con una ira ciega? De verdad, estoy muy confundido ¡ella es una PPGZ! ¡Yo un RRBZ! ¡Esto no debería pasar! ¡Esto es en contra de la naturaleza! ¡Dios! ¡Por que no me hiciste un chico normal y no el enemigo de la chica que me gus… ¡no, no, no! ¡Dios, olvida lo último por favor!

Cuando llega a casa, mis hermanos estaban haciendo lo de siempre, se nota que se preocupan por mi (sarcasmo)

-ah… hola Butch ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Brick

-¡que te importa! ¡No me interrogues! ¡Adiós, me voy a dormir!-creo…creo que fui un poco paranoico, pero solo un poquito

Me fui a mi cuarto, no se si me dijo algo o no, solo quería irme de hay, estaba muy nervioso, además ya era tarde, mañana había colegio… ¡desde cuando me preocupa ami eso! *suspiro* bueno, igual ya me quiero dormir.

Al otro día…

Me estaba despertando, pero no abrí los ojos

-despiértalo tu- esa voz era la de Boomer

-yo soy el líder, así que te ordeno que lo despiertes-esa voz mandona era la de Brick

-a, claro-Boomer puede ser muy manipulable a veces

-¡¡¡¡BUUUUUTTTCHHHHH!!!!-¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE…

-¡¡¡Io ti ammazzo dannatamente forte!!!-dije en italiano, que raro, yo no quería decir nada en italiano

-hay lo esta haciendo de nuevo-¿de nuevo que?

-Butch, antes de que preguntes, tu estabas diciendo cosas en italiano mientras dormías, y nos asustamos-que estupideces habré estado diciendo, menos mal que no saben italiano

-¿a-a si? ¿y q-que decía?-dije tartamudeando

-yo lo grabé, nunca iba a poder decir algo tan difícil-dijo Boomer y encendió la grabadora

"Ti amo mia principessa rude e forte, io sarò vicino a te, solo aspettare"

-todavia o entendo que significa-dijo Brick rascandoce la cabeza, yo me puse palido ¡como es posible que estuviera diciendo esas cosas! (te amo mi princesa ruda y fuerte, haré todo por estar junto a ti, solo esperame) ¡que cursi! ¡tengo que hacer desaparecer eso antes de que Brick lo tradusca!

-¿y que significa Butch?-dijo Boomer

-eee...e...significa...¡yo encuentro que Burbuja es una Barbie girl!-fué lo primero que se me ocurrió

-¡¿¡QUE!?!-grito Boomer, ¿estaba enojado? Ui que miedo, yo...

¡¡PUNCH!!-este hijo de (censurado) me golpeó ¡que duro le cayo lo que dije de Burbuja!

-¡¡no le digas eso!!-gritó y despues se puso rojo

-ay Boomer, no sabia que te gustaba Burbuja uuuyyy-dijo Brick apuntandolo y riendoce

-¡¡mentira!! ¡¡y a ti te gusta Bombom!!-este Ken amanecio con ganas de pepear, y lo esta haciendo bien

-¿q-que? ¡eso es absurdo! ¡a mi nunca me gustaria esa come dulces!-se puno muy rojo

-¡tu tambien eres un come dulces!-dije yo

-¡y tu que tanto dices! ¡seguro mentiste y lo que decias en italiano era algo como "te amo bellota" o "mi princesa, te amo"-..............¡este idiota no es ningun tonto!

-e-¡eso es mentira!-dije y empezo la discucion mas chibi que pudimos tener

-chicos...-interrumpio Mojo Jojo

-¡¡¡QUE!!!-gritamos todos y este se asustó

-n-¿no deberian ir al colegio?-mier....

-¡¡¡¡EL COLEGIO!!!!-gritamos y nos fuimos cada uno a su baño

5 min despues...

-¡listo!-dijo Brick

-¡listo!-dije yo

Boomer aun no salia

-¡oye diva! ¡apurate!-dijo Brick algo astiado y Boomer salió

-¿que ustedes no se van a peinar como nos dijieron en el colegio-doble mier...

-¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!-gritamos y volvimos al baño

-2 min despues...-

-ahora si, listo-dijo Brick como si uviera batallado con la peineta

-s-si yo igual-dije yo

-¡entonces vamonos!-dije yo y nos fuimos lo mas rapido que pudimos

--

En el colegio...

-lle-llegamos-dijo Boomer ¡que idiotas somos! ¡faltaba media hora para que las clases empezaran!

-nos apuramos tanto para eso-dije yo y apunte el reloj que estaba afuera del colegio

-estupido mono, lo voy a matar-dije yo tratando de respirar

-que raro, no a llegado nadie-dijo Boomer

Nos sentamos afuera encuchando musica para pasar el tiempo y yo reviso mis bolsillos para sacar mi mp4, yo era el unico que tenia mp4, mis hermanos tenian mp3 ¡jajaja! Y encontre un papel, lo abri y decia

"_Butch, como mañana no ahy clases, ¿podrias llevarme a el estadio para el entrenamiento?, ven a buscare a las 8:00 am __en la plasa central, llega puntual o ya verás"_

Me congele entero,a las 8:00 y eran las 7:30...¡¡¡AHH!!! ¡TENGO QUE IR AHORA!

-¡¡chicos hoy no ahy clases!! ¡¡y me tengo que ir ahora!! ¡¡adios!!-dije y sali disparado, la casa de Bellota igual quedaba lejos, tenia que darme prisa, mire hacia atras y mis hermanos tenian los ojos abiertos como plato pero no me importó y segi corriendo

Cuando llegé a la estacion, no encontré mi pase ¡¡por que no lo traje!! Y me tuve que devolver a la casa, estaba muy llegé a la casa tomé mi pase, no iva a llegar a tiempo asi que, intenté llamar a Bellota, ¡pero a mi maldito celular se le acabo la bateria! (¡OWATA!) ¡esta es una cita importante! (¡OWATA!) tube que ir de todos modos a la estacion, pero la puerta de el metro se cerró en mi cara y tuve que esperar 10 min. Hasta el proximo, cuando llegé busque un telefono publico para poder llamarla, cuando encontre uno, ¡no tenia monedas! Y fui a buscar un kisko, cuando pude cambiar, iba a llamar a Bellota, pero...¿como se supone que iva a saberme en nmer de mi enemiga? (¡OWATA!) ¡esto es una junta importante! (¡OWATA!) tuve que irme corriendo de todos modos hacia el lugar de encuentro, ¡estaba repleto de gente! ¡nunca iva a encontrar a Bellota! Asi que decidí buscar un negosio donde comprar una batería, cuando lo encontré y encendí mi celular, vi que tenia un mensaje, aliviado lo leí y decia

"_Butch, me encontre con Ace en la plaza y el se ofrecio a ir a dejarme al estadio, gracias de todos modos, adios_" (¡OWATA!)

¡despues de todo lo que hice por llegar! (¡OWATA!)¡tengo mucha rabia en mi interior! (¡OWATA!) ¡no puedo creer que esto me paso a mi!

-¡¡¡MALDITO CELULAR!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO ACE!!!-dije y tiré el celular hacia en suelo, haciendolo 1.000 pedazos, muche gente me estaba biendo, asi que me fui de ahy, cuando estuve en una prqueña plaza, me senté debajo de un arbol con la cabeza entre mis pieras, acurricado

_-*snif* tengo que cargar mi celular_-me dije a mi mismo

¡OWATAAAAA!.

* * *

Ese es el final de mi mini fic "el diario de Butch" espero que les alla gustado, ¡bye!

Acotacion 1:

Owata: perdedor

Acotacion 2:

En lo de el ajitado viaje de Butch, me inspiré en este divertido video de uno de mis animes favoritos "Vocaloid" http:/ / www . youtube . com / watch?v = WHFU7V5JZ0Q & playnext _ from = QL (aunque oficialmente no es un anime, ya que no es una seria, solo cantan)


End file.
